


Good Distraction

by SometimesAnAries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, BDSM, Biting, British Politics, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, OC is a brat, Power Play, Prostitution, Tom Riddle is a politician, Tom does not know how to handle unexpected twists, Tom knows how to handle brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesAnAries/pseuds/SometimesAnAries
Summary: Tom Riddle is in need of a distraction from his hectic day to day life. He calls on a good friend to locate one. Things don't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Tom Riddle, Lord Chancellor of the Ministry of Justice for the British government, was bored. Well, maybe bored was the wrong word. Someone in his position was never really bored. There was always something to be done. The problem he faced at the moment, was that he didn't want to do any of those things. He didn't want to work, he didn't want to sign this paperwork in front of him, and he sure as hell didn't want to hear his assistant remind him over the intercom, again, that the Prime Minister was awaiting his response. 

No, Tom Riddle didn't want to do any of those things. He needed a distraction, something to take his thoughts off of recent events. Something to numb his mind, take him to another place for a day. He didn't want to think about his recent divorce to Bellatrix, or that he still hadn't found anything to occupy the spaces where her things had been. He didn't want to think about the upcoming meeting, and the slew of problems it was bound to cause. He didn't want to think about how his day to day life was being turned this way and that. 

He had fallen into a rather comfortable routine over the years, and to have that routine disrupted wasn't a good feeling. Some change was always good, of course, but this sort of change wasn't the sort he liked. He liked structured change, something he could manipulate to his liking. This change? He had no control over this change. He didn't like not having control. He didn't like to think about it. Yes, Tom Riddle needed a distraction, and a bloody good one at that.

"Stephanie," Tom called over the intercom.

"Yes sir?" the girl answered.

"Please inform the Prime Minister I will have his report first thing tomorrow," he ordered, "and redirect all future calls. I'm taking the rest of the day off."

"O...Ok," she stumbled.

Tom stood from his oversized leather chair, grabbing his suit jacket from the back of it. He pulled the sleeves over his arms and exited his office with a purpose. Nobody dared bother him on the way out.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


"So what is it Tom?" Augustus Rookwood asked from across the table.

Tom set his glass of cognac down and met the man's eyes. Rookwood was a long time friend of his. Their paths had parted ways after law school. Rookwood was currently running a rather successful law firm in the heart of London, which worked out well for him, considering his slew of bad habits.

Anybody else would have looked down on Rookwood for the illegal activities he conducted. Plenty of their acquaintances did. Nobody had the balls to do anything about it, seeing as Augustus had turned into a damn good lawyer, but it was obvious many wanted to. Tom never looked down on his friend. Rookwood had always been a snake, and Tom had come to accept that many years ago. 

Being a snake wasn't always a bad thing, despite what others would say. He was living his life the way he wanted to live it, and not by the rules of others. His tendencies also regularly benefited those around him. Whether it be cockfights, gambling, money laundering, or prostitution, all of those that looked down on Augustus Rookwood, were also rich because of him. Tom wasn't here to make money off of his friend. No, he was here for something different.

"I need a favor," Tom explained.

"Yea," Rookwood nodded, "You said that on the phone. What's the favor?"

Tom let out a sigh, "I need a distraction. A good looking one, if you catch my drift."

Rookwood's eyes lit up, a knowing glint in them.

"I've got plenty of those," Rookwood smiled, "Got anything particular in mind?"

"You know what I like," Tom stated vaguely, "Just make sure they're discreet. I don't need this getting to the press."

"Oh relax, Tom," Rookwood leaned back in his seat, "You're probably the only Lord Chancellor that hasn't taken one of my women home. I assure you, the press doesn't give a shit."

"Either way," Tom steeled, "I don't want this getting out."

Tom knew Bellatrix would have a field day with that information if it got back to her. She would find a way to turn it on him and get more of his money. She had already gotten enough from him. He had no intentions of giving her more fuel for the fire.

"Don't worry," Rookwood leaned forward, "My...associates...are the best in the business. Your secret is safe with them. Honestly, I'm glad to see you finally venture out. That bitch had you by the balls for a while, didn't she?"

Tom looked away, not wanting to talk about it.  Rookwood noticed the change, and dropped the subject.

"You know the club on Frith street?" he asked, "Scotts?"

"I've heard of it, yes," Tom nodded.

"You should have a drink there," Rookwood shrugged, "I hear they're top notch."

"That's rather vague," Tom commented.

"You want discretion, that's what you're going to get," Rookwood explained, pushing his chair back and standing.

Tom remained seated, watching as the man across from him grabbed his belongings, and placed a bit of cash down on the table.

"Sorry I can't stay longer," he apologized, "I've got a big case tomorrow. Can't get too sloshed tonight."

"Quite alright," Tom bid him farewell, "Have a good evening."

"You as well," Rookwood shot him a wink before taking his leave.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Scotts. A dimly lit bar located along a back alley in London. Rookwood was right. Their drinks were, in fact, top notch. The bartender must have been expecting him, because he was poured a glass of top shelf cognac the moment he took a seat. No information was asked for. No name for a tab, nor card to have on file. Tom quite liked it this way. No exchange of words, no needless small talk. Just a drink and some peace and quiet. 

Well, peace and quiet was relative. There was a small band playing on the stage, but they were good, so Tom didn't mind. It was your everyday background bar music with a female singer. She was talented, as was the band behind her.  When the song ended, a few claps were heard from those seated at the tables in front of the stage, and some from those seated at the bar as well. The singer thanked those in attendance and the band made their way off stage. 

Tom turned around, facing the backsplash of the bar and sipped his cognac. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there, lost in his own mind, but it must have been longer than he realized, because someone had taken a seat next to him.

"I never understood people who drink cognac," the person stated conversationally.

Tom cut his eyes to the person next to him. It was the female singer. When had she sat down, and how did she know what he was drinking?

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It doesn't taste good," she shrugged, "and burns going down. Why not just take shots of bottom shelf liquor? I mean, the end goal is the same, isn't it?"

Tom eyed her curiously. Her outfit had changed from the dress she had been wearing on stage, so he must have zoned out for some time. Now she wore a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt with a band on it that he was unfamiliar with. Her brown eyes looked almost black in the dim lighting. Her short reddish-brown hair suited the rest of her look. It was shaved on the sides and back, the top bit laying on her right side, stopping just below her ear. She sported a tattoo in what he assumed was Japanese lettering on the inner side of her right bicep, and she had a piercing just below her bottom lip.

"It does taste good," Tom countered, "as long as you know what to look for, and it only burns going down if you don't drink it properly. Nobody is going to enjoy a good cognac if they take shots of it like a college kid on spring break."

"Are you trying to call me a college kid on spring break?" the girl grinned.

"If the shoe fits," Tom shrugged, smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes, "It's hardly spring break."

"But you are a college kid?" Tom inquired.

The girl nodded to the bartender, who began making her a drink, presumably one she had ordered before, as no words were exchanged.

"You've got that much correct, at least," she admitted.

"Are you working your way through college by singing at a bar?" Tom asked.

"I pick up a shift here or there," she shrugged, "This isn't my normal cup of tea though. I usually prefer something a bit more...challenging."

Tom noticed a tongue piercing as she spoke, and wondered what other piercings she was hiding. The bartender sat a drink in front of the girl and she took it with a smile.

"I wouldn't consider that much of a challenge," Tom motioned to the stage.

"It's not," she grinned, "It's rather boring, actually."

"Why do you do it then?" he asked.

She shrugged, "It's a decent source of income, and they're willing to work around a college kid's schedule."

"You've got to make enough money to fund those piercings, I suppose," Tom quipped.

The girl gawked at him, "Do you not like my piercings?"

Tom shrugged, "I didn't say that. I just don't understand why people waste their money on it."

"The same reason businessmen spend money on fancy suits," she smirked, "I like the way it makes me look. I like the way it makes people look at me."

"I can take my suit off at the end of the day," Tom countered.

"I can remove my piercings," she shot back.

"Can you remove that tattoo?" he asked.

"I…" she stumbled, shocked at how he was calling her out like this.

"I'm only messing," he smiled, "It's just not my cup of tea, I guess."

"Can't handle the pain, Lord Chancellor Riddle?" she challenged.

Tom had a smooth response, but at her title rolling off his lips, he paused. 

"How…" he started.

"You know you hold public office, and people can see your face online whenever they want, right?" she asked, "I knew who you were when you walked in the door, and I'm sure plenty others did too."

Tom sighed and looked away. So much for discretion. He had hoped to not be recognized, but his department had been in the news quite a bit lately, so it made sense that people would notice him. He momentarily wondered if this was what the Prime Minister felt like all the time. Bloody hell, that sounded awful.

"It's not that I can't handle the pain," he answered her original question, "It's only that it's not the type of pain I enjoy."

The girl's eyes lit up momentarily before dulling back down in the dim light, "What kind of pain is it you like then?" 

"I'd rather not have that conversation in such a public place," he smirked.

"Then you should probably either change the subject, or find a more private place to talk about your kinks," the girl leaned in to purr in his ear.

Tom felt himself shudder involuntarily, her breath on his ear sending chills down his spine. He grabbed his cognac and took a sip, taking the time to compose himself before attempting to speak. 

"Which would you prefer?" he asked.

She raised a surprised brow at him, "I don't think it's a matter of what I prefer, but more a matter of what is actually possible."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Tom asked, leaning in to keep the conversation between them.

"Well," she closed the gap, speaking softly in his ear, "I'm very interested in hearing more about your kinks, but I don't think either of us have an appropriate place to explore that topic."

"I beg to differ," Tom purred in return, "I just so happen to have the perfect place for that exact topic."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


The elevator door opened, revealing a closed hotel room door. Swiping the key on the pad, Tom opened the door and entered the suite he had rented for the next two nights. They walked into the sitting room, floor to ceiling windows showing off downtown London just in front of them. The bed was to the left, a mini bar set in front of it. A door leading to the bathroom was closed on the opposite side of the bed.

"Wow," his guest commented, looking around the room and out the windows.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Who wouldn't?" she chuckled.

"Do you study in London?" Tom asked conversationally, walking over to the bar and pouring them both glasses of wine.

She nodded, taking the glass from his outstretched hand.

"At the University of London," she told him.

"Oh," he shot her an impressed look, "What are you studying?"

"Veterinary medicine," she said.

"Do you live on campus?" he asked.

"Not anymore," she shook her head, "I did for the first year, mostly to get the whole 'college experience', but it's expensive, so now I live with my cousin who lives just outside of town."

"That's convenient," he commented.

"So," she turned her gaze away from the impressive view to look Tom up and down, "I doubt you brought me here to ask me about my college life. Tell me more about you."

Tom raised a brow, surprised at the confidence she sported. She was in a strange hotel room with a strange man, drinking his wine without a care in the world. He couldn't help but wonder what sort of girl he had just picked up. What sort of girls his friend employed.

"What would you like to know?" he asked, turning the question on her.

"I believe you wanted to tell me more about your kinks," she grinned, "Or rather, the type of pain you enjoy, since piercings and tattoos aren't up your alley."

"Oh," he nodded, "That's right. Personally I enjoy giving the pain more than receiving it. I like watching people enjoy the pain I give them. Not much of a masochist myself."

"Definitely a sadist though," she smirked, "That's fine with me. I'm perfectly comfortable with pain. Is it safe to say your kinks go alongside your sadistic tendencies?"

"Some of them," he shrugged, "What sort of kinks do you think I have, based on that information?"

"Well for starters, you're definitely a dominant," she told him, "I can tell that just by the way you keep trying to steer the conversation in the direction you want. The problem is, I'm a switch, so sometimes I like to take a bit of that control."

"I wouldn't let you take control," Tom told her.

"No?" she asked, "I just steered the conversation in this direction while you were busy blabbing about if I live in a dorm or not."

"I wasn't blabbing," he huffed, "I was making conversation. It's the proper thing to do when you first meet someone. Try to get to know them."

"You got to know me at the bar," she stated, "You brought me back to your hotel room. I think the meet and greet is over."

"Would you like to know what I think?" he asked.

"I would," she nodded.

"I don't think you're a switch," he growled, "I think you're a bratty sub, and you need to be put in your place."

"I don't think you're entirely wrong there," she grinned.

"Good," he said firmly, "Now come here, sit down on this bed, and do as I say."

"Make me," she raised a brow at him.

Tom set his glass of wine down on the bar and took two large strides in her direction. He reached up and grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her to look up at him. Her eyes fluttered as his nails dug into her skin. He shook her a bit to get her to focus on him.

"Sit down on the bed," he growled lowly, "and do as I say."

When he released her chin, she followed his orders obediently, sitting down on the edge of the bed and watching him intently. Tom reached out for his glass of wine, and took a sip, keeping his eyes on the girl in front of him.

"Now tell me," he stated conversationally, "What is it you like? I already gather you're a masochist, which fits perfectly into my own desires. Despite your tough exterior, you're just as much of a sub as the next one, you just require a firm hand. Luckily for you, I've got exactly that."

"I definitely want that firm hand of yours," she bit her lip, "I like being choked, scratched, spanked on occasion. Not as much for humiliation as some, but I definitely enjoy the pain."

"Anything you're not into? Things you would consider a hard stop?" he asked.

"I'm not into any niche kinks," she explained, "The real specific shit. Feet, scat and golden showers, guys that like to dress up as babies. I don't like any of that."

"Anything specific you do like?" he pressed, wanting as much information from her as possible before they got started.

She thought about it for a moment. When she didn't come up with anything specific she shook her head.

"Nothing comes to mind," she admitted, "Not unless you've got quite a bit of time on your hands, and plan to bind me to the bed and whip me."

"I would love to," he smiled, "I think you would pink up beautifully for me, and I can only imagine the sounds I can pull from you. As you said though, I haven't the time, and I definitely haven't the equipment here in this hotel room."

"I suspected as much," she shrugged.

"What is your safe word?" he asked.

"Pineapple," she answered.

"Good," he nodded, "If there isn't anything else you'd like to add…"

She shook her head, her eyes fixated on him, anxiously waiting for his next movement.

"Stand up," he ordered, motioning for her to walk to him with two fingers.

When she got to him, he walked around her, taking her in. Stopping when he was behind her, he spun her around to face him.

"I want you to strip," he ordered, taking a step back to sit on the edge of the bed, "Slowly."

The girl followed orders well when she was put in her place. Tom watched as she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, revealing a lacy bra underneath. Next, she unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down, showing off a matching thong. When she straightened back up she reached back to unclasp her bra, sliding each strap slowly down her arms before tossing it aside. Her breasts were small but perky. They matched her equally small form. 

Tom noted she was much skinnier than he originally expected, the oversized band tee hiding her form well. She was almost unhealthily skinny, with her ribs showing when she inhaled and her hip bones just barely jutting out. She hooked her fingers under the straps of her thong and slowly pulled the fabric down. Straightening back up, she slid her open palms along her thighs, grazing over her cunt as she did.

Completely nude, she stood before him, awaiting further orders. Tom noticed her eyes flicker to his trousers, and he knew he was noticeably hard. With just his pointer finger, he motioned for her to come to him. 

"How is your gag reflex?" he asked, almost conversationally.

He watched her eyes light up at the question, excitement brimming behind them.

"It can handle just about anything thrown at it," she responded cooly.

"I do hope so," he smiled, "I want you on your knees."

She dropped down onto her knees and slid her palms along his thighs.

"Unbutton my trousers, and suck my cock," he ordered, looking down his nose at her.

On the outside, he was calm and collected, the Dom he needed to be to order this girl around. On the inside, though, he was aching to fuck her into the bed. His body was begging to make her scream out his name. He held himself back, despite his desires, knowing it would be much sweeter if he did.

He almost lost his composure when she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. It had been months since somebody else had touched him, and even longer since a mouth had been on his cock. Never before had he felt the smooth stud in her tongue roll around the sensitive skin of the head of his cock. He had to stop himself from bucking up into that warmth. It wouldn't due to test her gag reflex of hers so early on and potentially ruin the evening. 

When she swallowed him down, burying his cock down her throat, his composure did slip a bit. He let out a moan, breaking the silence in the room. She had been right. Her gag reflex was handling his girth rather well.

His hand came up to rest on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her soft hair, and giving it a slight tug. She pulled off of him, making sloppy wet sounds as she did. Meeting his half lidded gaze, she smirked triumphantly before sucking his cock down again. The steady bobbing motion, paired with the feeling of her piercing on his cock, made it far more enjoyable than he expected. 

He pushed her down, burying himself down her throat now that he knew she could handle it. She swallowed around him, and Tom's breath hitched. When she pulled off of him, she reached up with her right hand and stroked his length as her mouth focused on his head. Tilting her head back she met his eyes, sucking hard as she tongued his slit. He was trying to hold his composure, but she was making that practically impossible for him.

It wasn't long before he was pulling her off of him, fearing he would cum if she continued. She shot him a pout, and he was half tempted to cum in her mouth just to satisfy her.

"On the bed," he ordered, his voice more raspy than he wanted it to be.

She eagerly did as she was told, crawling onto the bed beside him. Tom stood, pulling his trousers the rest of the way down before turning and facing her. He shrugged his suit jacket off, setting it on the nearby chair before working on the buttons of his shirt. She watched his every move, taking in every bit of skin he slowly revealed to her. He hadn't planned on giving her a strip tease, but she was taking it as that all the same. 

"Do you like what you see?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded, "Very much so, yes."

"Good. Then we are both satisfied."

She crawled forward, reaching out to touch him once his shirt was unbuttoned. Her flat palm ran along his abdomen, smoothing over his right peck before moving to the left and back down. Her hand was soft and slightly cold on his skin. It sent chills down his spine, and goosebumps raised on his arms.

"Turn around," he ordered, his voice just above a whisper.

This time, she didn't obey his order. Instead, she reached out with her other hand and pulled herself up onto her knees. Leaning forward, she placed open mouthed kisses along his chest, lightly dragging her blunt nails along his abs. Tom groaned, the unexpected contact causing his cock to twitch. When she tongued his nipple, that cursed piercing rolling over the bud, he felt his knees almost buckle. Reaching up, he wrapped his fingers around her throat and squeezed. Pulling her off of him, he glared down at her.

"I said, turn around," he growled.

She gasped when he released her throat, following his original order and turning to face the front of the bed. Tom kneeled onto the bed, taking in the view of her arse. Her cunt glistened between her legs, already wet for him despite the fact that he hadn't touched her yet. 

He ran his fingers along her inner thigh, enjoying the smoothness of her milky white skin. Her elbows gave out, and she rested on her forearms, her arse sticking up in the air. Tom's other hand ran up her spine, feeling each vertebrae as he did. Curling his fingers, he scratched down her back, watching as she arched at the pain. 

"I want to hear you," he told her.

"Then make me scream," she quipped defiantly.

Tom raised a brow at the challenge. Make her scream? He could do that. Running his middle finger along her folds, he slicked up his digit with her juices before running the pad of his finger along her clit. She quivered at the sensation, but still remained silent. He slid the digit through her folds, feeling the warmth of her cunt. When he added a second finger and began pumping steadily in and out of her, she let out little puffs of air with each stroke. It was progress, but still not good enough. He wanted to hear her. He wanted his name on her lips.

Reaching up, Tom tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled roughly, lifting the girl up and off of the bed by her hair alone. She yelped at the motion. A sound, sure, but not the one he wanted. Pressing her back to his chest, he reached around and buried his fingers in her cunt once again. She bit back a moan, and he growled in response. She was holding back on purpose, and that was irritating.

Tom worked her clit with his thumb as he kept up with the pace of his fingers. His free hand reached around and pinched her nipple roughly. She arched into him, a whimper escaping despite her efforts to remain silent. He pressed his lips to her ear, his tongue darting out to lick along the shell.

"Let me hear you," he hummed in her ear, "I want to know what you'll sound like when I fuck you into this mattress. I want to bury my cock in your cunt and have you scream my name as you cum. I want to make you lose control of yourself. Give it to me. Give it all to me."

"Fuck," she moaned out, unable to stop herself, "Fuck, right there. Don't stop. I'm so close."

Tom slowed down his pace, much to her disappointment, "I don't hear you begging."

"Please-please-please," she begged, "Please don't stop. Please make me cum. Please Tom."

At the sound of his name, Tom curled his fingers and dug them into the spot that would push her over the edge. She shuddered, her walls fluttering wonderfully for him as she came.

She slumped against him, spent after such an intense orgasm. Tom wrapped an arm around her torso, holding her to him so she wouldn't lose her balance. He gave her a moment to rest and regain her senses. When she ground her arse into his cock, he involuntarily hissed at the friction.

Tom released her, allowing her to drop back down onto the bed. His hand followed the motion, pressing into the nape of her neck and pinning her down. Her arse remained in the air for him, inviting him into her glistening cunt. He rotated his hips, sliding his cock along her folds. She was practically dripping for him, her heat inviting him in. 

Pulling back, Tom lined himself up with her and pressed in slowly. He let out a sigh as he bottomed out, completely sheathed within her. The feeling of her enveloping him was almost enough for him to cum right then, and he had to remain still for a few moments to collect himself. He growled when she rolled her hips, pressing her arse into him. 

Tom released her neck and gripped roughly onto her hips, keeping her in place. He pulled out and slammed back into her, pulling a moan from her lips. He set up a swift pace, bottoming out with each thrust. His fingers dug into her hips, and he knew bruises would be left behind from the grip. The position felt amazing, but he could feel his legs burning already. He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long.

Pulling out of her, he leaned over to grab her hair and tug, yanking her head up and off the bed. She was flushed red, her mouth hung open and brows knit tightly in pleasure.

"Ride me," he growled.

Tom dropped down onto the bed, and she wasted no time straddling him, burying his cock in her cunt. His iron grip moved to her upper thighs, pulling her down to meet each of his upward thrusts. Her breasts bounced with each impact, and Tom reached up to roughly pinch her nipple, twisting the bud in his fingers. She cried out, arching her back into the pain. 

His hand ventured further up, wrapping around her throat and squeezing. He watched as her face turned red at the lack of oxygen, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the asphyxiation became too much for her. He let up just long enough for her to get a breath in before clamping back down. Her walls quivered around his cock, and he slammed hard into her, fucking her through her orgasm.

"Fuck," she cursed roughly once he released her throat.

She dropped down onto him and planted her lips to his. It was a sloppy, wet, heated mess of a kiss, and Tom couldn't get enough of it. Their tongues clashed, and he could taste himself on her. The stud added a sensation he wasn't used to, and could easily become addicted to. 

Tom didn't miss a beat as he rolled them over, switching positions and pinning her to the bed. He leaned back to grab onto one of her legs, draping it over his shoulder. Leaning forward to hover over her he stretched her out underneath him, the new position opening her up for him. Her voice had become a mixture of moans and incoherent strings of words he could only assume were pleas for him to go harder, faster, deeper. He responded to each one, slamming into her with a deep primal lust.

When she reached out for him, he switched positions again, pulling her up to him and leaning back to sit on his heels. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She kept time with him perfectly, meeting him with each thrust he gave her. He felt the familiar coil build in his abdomen, and he was determined to fuck another orgasm out of her before he came himself. 

Reaching up, he tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled back, exposing her neck to him. Tom clamped his teeth down on the delicate flesh, hearing her cry out his name. She clenched around him, riding out her second orgasm on his cock. Her walls fluttering around him was enough to send him crashing over the edge, and he spilled himself inside her with a deep thrust. 

Once Tom had regained feeling in his legs, he walked the short distance to the bar for a glass of water, getting one for her as well. She disappeared in the bathroom, presumably to clean herself up. When they both returned to the bed, Tom offered her the glass of water.

"Thank you," she said, "I needed this."

"I figured," he smiled, "You're loud."

"Are you complaining?" she asked.

"Not at all," he chuckled.

Leaning back against the headboard, Tom pulled her to him, placing her head on his chest. She curled up beside him, taking in his warmth.

"How many years have you been in college?" Tom asked conversationally.

She chuckled, "You're really interested in my college life, aren't you?"

"Just trying to make conversation," he shrugged, "Not into post-coital chit chat?"

"I prefer calling it pillow talk," she commented, "I'm in my second year."

"Out of?" he inquired.

"Eight," she stated, "Then a four year apprenticeship before I actually get my license. Probably longer since I plan to go into specialty medicine."

"Bloody hell," he breathed, "That's a lot of schooling."

"Didn't you go to law school?" she asked.

"Yea, but...wait, how do you know that?" he gave her a curious look.

"I Googled you in the bathroom," she chuckled, "You are Tom Riddle, Lord Chancellor of the Ministry of Justice. You attended Durham before transferring to Berkley for your law degree."

Tom stared at her in awe as she rattled off facts about him.

"You Googled me?" he asked, unable to get past those words.

She giggled, "Yes. I Googled you. Why? Because I can. You've got a whole Wikipedia page. You should check it out sometime."

"I would really rather not," he looked away, inwardly cringing at the thought of what Wikipedia had to say about him, "A wholly unreliable website, if you ask me."

"I've turned in plenty of papers with facts from Wikipedia and gotten top grades," she assured him, "Wikipedia isn't nearly as unreliable as it once was."

"I'm surprised you were allowed to cite Wikipedia as a source," Tom stated.

"I'm surprised you think professors actually check sources," she chuckled.

Noticing her glass was empty, she shifted away from him and hopped off of the bed. She pulled on her thong before walking to the bar and pouring another glass of water. Tom followed suit, locating his boxers and pulling them on. His trousers sat not far away so he pulled them to him. He picked up his wallet as it fell out of his back pocket. 

"I don't mean to make you feel like I'm rushing you out of here, because that's not the case," Tom cleared his throat, "but how much do I owe you, for tonight?"

The girl, who was halfway to the other end of the bed, stopped mid step and looked back at him.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

Tom met her eyes, and saw confusion brewing in them, mixed with a bit of anger. They flickered to his wallet, which he had opened and was thumbing through the bills.

"I…" he stumbled, "What I mean is…"

Tom wasn't sure what to say. The look in her eyes told him he had gotten the wrong girl, and he had not expected things to turn on him so rapidly. He usually knew how to handle just about any situation, but right now he was at a loss.

"Were you planning on picking up a whore tonight?" she asked, "Is that why you were at Scotts?"

Suddenly, she didn't feel comfortable standing there mostly nude, so she began searching for her clothing, dressing herself quickly.

"I was told to meet somebody there," he explained cryptically, "I thought…"

"I think I should go," she said shortly, stepping past him and towards the door.

"Wait!" he called, "Let me explain myself."

"There's no need," she turned to face him, frustration on her features, "I'm not stupid. I know what this is. Guys like you come to Scotts to pick up whores all the time. I usually don't bother them, but I hadn't seen you around before, and you'd been waiting for awhile so I thought you weren't one of those guys. I should have left you alone."

"You approached me," he explained, "You came on pretty strong. Mentioning kinks and pain and whatnot. You knew who I was. I'm sorry for assuming, and I didn't mean for you to take offense, but in all fairness you gave me plenty of reason to assume."

"I'm not going to lie," she held up a hand, "I had every intention of this ending the way it did. I was hitting on you for a reason. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You're fucking hot. I hadn't expected to be mistaken for a fucking whore, though."

"Like I said," Tom reiterated, "I shouldn't have assumed. I don't normally do this sort of thing. I wasn't sure what to expect."

"That much is obvious," she glared at him, "Let me give you a few pointers since you are doing a terrible job at this. First off, a whore is going to give you her price up front. Nobody who fucks for money is going to put out without a down payment. That's a rookie move. Second off, none of Rookwood's whores look like me, and yes, I know Rookwood. He's the only one who has whores come into Scotts to pick up rich men like you. His women look like housewives whose husbands don't fuck them well enough. Lastly," she pointed to the red and bruising bite mark on her neck, "this type of shit is going to cost you a lot more, so keep that in mind next time. That is, if you actually pick up the right girl next time."

Slipping her shoes on, the girl turned to leave, grabbing the door handle and turning.

"Wait!" he called again, this time a bit more demanding.

Releasing the door handle she whipped around to face him, "What now?"

"What's your name?" he asked, slightly embarrassed he hadn't asked until now.

She laughed, a loud, bitter sound, "It's Serina. The girls you're looking for have real original names, like Candy."

"Serina," he said, letting the name roll off his tongue, "I need your word this stays between us. I don't need this sort of information getting out, not even to Rookwood."

"Are you going to pay me to keep my mouth shut?" she asked with a grin.

"If that's what it takes," he said seriously.

"I don't want your fucking money," she spat, "I'm not telling anyone I was mistaken for a whore. Fair warning though, I guarantee you Rookwood already knows about this. You can bet his girl showed up to the bar and waited for you. Then, she called him wondering where you were. He called the bar, and the bartender told him you left with me. I wouldn't be surprised if we both end up with messages from him. You'll be lucky if he doesn't come looking for his money since his girl wasted her time waiting on you when you were here, fucking me for free."

"How do you know Rookwood?" Tom asked.

"Ask Rookwood," she spat, "Good evening, Chancellor."

"Serina," he called.

"Speak quickly, because I'm not waiting on you anymore," she called as she opened the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," he said quickly.

"I'm sure it was," she laughed, slamming the door behind her. 

Tom stood in his overpriced hotel room in nothing but his boxers, staring at the closed door for far longer than he cared to admit. Even though the night had taken a sharp left turn for the worst, he couldn't help but feel a bit lighter. He'd gotten laid, something he'd needed for awhile, and he'd gotten a name. She probably never wanted to see him again, but Tom knew that come morning he would be in contact with Rookwood. He would try to find out all he could about Serina, the singer from Scotts. Somehow, some way, he would be seeing her again.

Tom Riddle needed a distraction, and a distraction he had found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is invited to a pool party by his friend Augustus Rookwood who fails to mention a certain attendee until it's too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize in advance for the length of this chapter. I've tried shortening it, I've considering breaking it up into two chapters, but none of that seemed to work out well for the story. I hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!

"Are there a pair of swim trunks in that bag or are you just going to wear that the whole time?" Rookwood asked with a smirk. 

Tom glared at his friend through his sunglasses, "I've brought appropriate attire. You did say this would be a pool party of sorts."

"Yet here you are, still dressed like you're going to a business meeting," the man poked fun.

Tom looked down at his state of dress. He didn't see what his friend was talking about. His attire consisted of a white polo and a pair of khakis. He would never wear this to a business meeting. A business outing maybe, but never a meeting.

"Am I going to have to deal with this the entire trip?" Tom sighed as he set his bag in the trunk of Rookwood's car.

"No," Rookwood smiled, "I plan to grill you some more about last week as well."

Tom pinched the bridge of his nose, willing himself to keep calm. It had been a little over a week since his unexpected rendezvous with the girl named Serina. His friend had laughed, loudly, in his ear when he called to explain himself the next day. Apparently, Augustus knew the girl quite well, and had found it hilarious that Tom had mistaken her for one of his own. 

"I'd rather you didn't," Tom admitted, sitting in the passenger seat.

Rookwood turned the key and put the vehicle in gear.

"I have to get whatever information I can out of you before we get there. I can't grill you once we're there. Too many ears, you know," he stated.

"You could just not grill me at all," Tom said as he rested his head on the back of the seat.

"That's definitely not an option," Rookwood chuckled, "You've got to tell me more."

"I've already told you more than enough," he sighed, "What more do you need to know?"

"Well for starters, I'm still baffled you mistook her for one of my girls," the driver shook his head, "You didn't think to question the type of girls I employed?"

"I did question that, actually," he admitted, "but your girl was late. I sat there for a bloody half hour, at least. What did you expect?"

"I expected you to ask her for her price up front," Augustus said, "Not wait until you fucked her to bring up money. Besides, my girl wasn't late. She was working. You gave me little to no notice. You can't expect speedy service with no notice."

"You gave me exactly no information," Tom huffed, "You simply told me to wait at the bar. That's what I did."

"You said you wanted discretion," Augustus countered, "Besides, it's not like it didn't work out in your favor. You got laid, didn't you?"

"I was immediately yelled at afterwards," Tom stated, "Not the ending I had hoped for."

"Honestly, I'm surprised you want to see her again after that," he chuckled, "Why do you want to see her again?"

"It's complicated," Tom grumbled, looking out the window.

"Was she really that good of a fuck?" Augustus laughed, "Maybe I should recruit her. She would make me quite a bit of money if she's got you wrapped around her finger after just one night."

"Considering her reaction to me offering her money, I highly doubt she would take you up on the offer," Tom stated, "and why do you want to know if she was a good fuck? Isn't she your friend?"

"Curiosity," he shrugged, "Don't be such a prude. She came off a good bit of information about you without a fight."

Tom turned his head to the driver, "What did she say about me?"

Rookwood cut his eyes over to his passenger, "I'll tell you, if you come off of some information as well. It's only fair."

"It's not fair," Tom shook his head, "This information is about me. I have a right to know what she said."

"No you don't," Rookwood said, "She told me in confidence. I don't have to tell you shit."

"You're an arsehole," Tom huffed.

"You already knew that," Rookwood grinned.

Tom looked away again, frustrated that he couldn't have a casual ride to what was supposed to be a casual party. Instead he was a captive in this vehicle being interrogated about an embarrassing evening he'd rather not talk about. 

"Did you know she's submissive?" Tom asked, hoping to make his friend uncomfortable enough to stop pressing for information.

"She's a switch," Rookwood responded easily, "She's only a sub with men."

Tom furrowed his brows. She had mentioned being a switch. She hadn't mentioned being bisexual. He guessed that wasn't important for the evening though, so that made sense.

"Did you also know she's a masochist then?" Tom questioned.

Rookwood nodded, "I did. Honestly Tom, I'm learning more about you than I am about her. She didn't go into much detail about the evening in particular."

"What did she tell you then?" Tom asked.

"She told me you're awfully demanding," Rookwood grinned, "She also said you're hung. Said she could barely handle you."

"I doubt that," Tom rolled his eyes, "I didn't hear her complaining."

"You wouldn't," Rookwood chuckled, "She's a bloody size queen. That means, if she told me she could barely swallow you then she's not lying about your size."

"I'm worried about why you wanted to know that information," Tom grumbled.

"I didn't," he explained, "She just told me. I think you impressed her."

"Bloody hell," Tom sighed, fixating on the blurred scenery whizzing by him out the side window.

"So that's all you've got for me?" Rookwood asked, "Shit I already knew about her? Come on, you can do better than that."

"You know her tongue's pierced," Tom stated simply.

"Yea," Rookwood nodded.

"Have you ever felt a tongue ring on your cock?" Tom pressed.

Rookwood grinned widely, "Can't say I have."

"It's a different experience, for sure, and considering she has virtually no gag reflex, it feels even better when that little stud in her tongue was able to reach all the way to the base of my cock. I mean nothing beat the feeling of her tongue ring on the head, but when I was able to bottom out in her mouth and feel her swallow around me while simultaneously feeling her tongue ring practically on my balls," Tom whistled at the memory, "There's nothing better than that. That's why I want to see her again. I didn't get to cum down her throat. She did let me cum inside her though. I doubt your whores would have allowed that."

Augustus gawked at his friend for a moment before breaking out into loud laughter. 

"First off," he said after he was able to compose himself, "give me a warning next time. I wasn't expecting that. Second off, don't ever cum in one of my whores. She didn't make you wear a rubber? Why the fuck didn't she make you wear a rubber? What an idiot. I mean her, not you. No actually, you're an idiot too. Picking up a random girl from a bar and not wrapping it up. Such a rookie."

"Don't ask for more information if you don't want it," Tom shrugged.

"I wanted more information, I just wasn't expecting that information," he admitted, "I'm going to have to lecture her about that when we get there. She knows better."

"I'm sorry, what?" Tom cut his eyes to the driver.

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Rookwood grinned mischievously, "Yea, Serina's at this party. I mean, of course she is. She lives here after all."

"I thought you said we were going to McNair's," Tom argued.

"We are," he nodded, "McNair is her cousin. She rents a room from him."

"It would have been nice to know that before...right fucking now," Tom spat.

"You were the one that said you wanted to see her again," Rookwood shrugged as he turned the wheel sharply to the right and into a driveway, "I mean, this is way better than a phone number, don't you think?"

"I fucking hate you," Tom grumbled.

"You're welcome," Rookwood smiled as he put the car into park.

McNair's house reflected his position within the Ministry of Justice. As an under-secretary, he was realistically only a few ranks below Tom himself. His two story house with its large, well manicured lawn was a symbol of his high rank. The backyard was surrounded by a tall privacy fence, and Tom followed Augustus as he entered through the slightly ajar gate. 

Music thumped from beyond the gate, the sound of splashing indicating there were people in the pool. Entering the backyard, Tom saw a large pavilion to his left, positioned just behind the house. A few benches and assorted lawn chairs were scattered underneath the awning. Just beyond the awning was a grill, smoke pouring out from underneath the closed lid. The smell of cooking meat met Tom's senses, and he wondered what McNair was serving. Laughter from the pool caught Tom's attention, and he spotted four people in the pool, a pair on either side. 

The first pair had matching bleach blonde hair, and Tom recognized them as Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius went to school with Tom and Augustus, but they had parted ways after graduation. Tom heard that Augustus had kept in touch with the blonde, but hadn't personally seen him in years.

The second pair consisted of Evan Rosier, an assistant of sorts he'd seen around his department, and Serina. She was laughing at something Rosier had said, and had apparently not noticed the new additions to the party. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, an ear piercing showing in her right ear he hadn't recognized before. She wore a pair of large sunglasses and a lavender bikini.

"Tom, Augustus," Walden greeted, gaining Tom's attention, "I'm glad you could make it. Would you like something to drink?"

"Thanks for having us," Augustus spoke for the both of them, "I know I'd like a drink. Tom?"

Tom glanced between Augustus and Walden before shrugging, "Sure, why not? What do you have?"

"Beer, liquor, wine," Walden named off, "Your choice, really."

"I'll have a beer," Augustus stated.

Tom nodded, "Beer works."

Once Tom had a bottle of beer in hand, he took a seat in one of the chairs and looked out onto the pool. A net was set up in the shallow end of the pool, and the two pairs were engaged in a game of volleyball. Things seemed to be getting heated when Augustus decided to put his own thoughts in on the game.

"Fuck it up, Serina!" he shouted.

The girl in question dove for the ball as it headed her way, just barely missing it. She attempted to splash Augustus, but he moved out of the way before the water could hit him.

"I would have if you hadn't distracted me you fucktard!" she shouted back at him.

Augustus laughed, "Fucktard? Your insults get more colorful everytime I see you."

Serina shook her head and swam over to the abandoned volleyball. She grabbed it and tossed it at Rosier, who handed it over to Lucius.

"Take five?" Lucius asked.

Serina looked to Evan, who shot her a questioning look. She nodded, and made her way to the stairs.

"How have you been, Serina?" Augustus asked when the girl got closer to him.

"Do you have your phone on you?" she asked randomly.

"I do," he nodded.

"Damn," she sighed, "I've been good. Busy as usual. You?"

"Same as usual," he shrugged, "Hey, do you mind if we go change?"

Serina shrugged casually, "You know where the lavatory is."

"Tom," Augustus turned around and addressed him, "You want to go first? I can show you where the lavatory is."

Tom looked up at his friend. He glanced in Serina's direction, and even though she was wearing sunglasses, he could tell she was staring at him. A single eyebrow raised slightly over her shades, but she otherwise didn't acknowledge him.

"Sure," he nodded, standing from his seat and setting his bottle down beside it.

Once Tom was changed into his swim trunks, he returned to the backyard and located Augustus. He was standing on the opposite side of the pool, chatting with a brunette woman Tom hadn't noticed before. 

"All yours," Tom stated, gaining his friend's attention.

"Tom!" Augustus greeted cheerfully, "Have you met Heather Abbott? I believe she works in your department."

Tom took a better look at the girl, still not recognizing her. "I don't think we've met before," Tom admitted.

"Lord Chancellor Riddle," she greeted with a smile, "It's so nice to formally meet you. I work under Corban Yaxley as his assistant."

That explained why he had never seen the girl before. Yaxley worked a few floors down from Tom, and the pair rarely ever crossed paths. He couldn't recall a single time he had to go see the man in his own office, nor could he recall a time he ever wanted to. Corban Yaxley wasn't exactly one of his favorite people. He was sneaky, though not in the same sense Rookwood was. Rookwood did what he did for profit, nothing more. It was never personal with him. Yaxley was practically a professional at blackmail. It was the only reason he hadn't been imprisoned yet. Tom did his best to not associate with those types of people. 

"It's nice to meet you as well," Tom smiled, "I'm sorry to hear you have to work under Yaxley."

Heather chuckled, "It's not so bad."

"Well," Tom shrugged, "If you're ever looking to move up, maybe work for someone...better, just let me know. I'm sure I can find use for you."

Augustus let out a fake laugh before wrapping his arm around Tom's shoulders and leading him away.

"I'll be right back, Heather," Augustus called over his shoulder as they walked away. He lowered his voice to speak to Tom directly, "Sod off, Riddle."

"Pardon?" Tom questioned with a grin.

"Quit hitting on my catch," Augustus growled, "You've got yours." Tom rolled his eyes when his friend motioned to the general direction of Serina.

"Oh. You're trying to pick her up?" Tom pretended to be oblivious.

"Yea," Augustus rolled his eyes, "and I'm not going to be able to if you keep putting on the moves. Honestly, if I were her I'd rather fuck a Lord Chancellor than a shady lawyer anyday."

"I can't help that I'm better than you, Rookwood," Tom chuckled.

"At least I'm not going to mistake her for a prostitute," he whispered in Tom's ear before stepping away and into the house.

Tom opened his mouth for a retort, but his friend was gone before he got the chance. He located his beer and took his previous seat under the pavilion. Taking a sip from the bottle, he grimaced. It had gotten warm.

"Careful," someone called from behind him.

Tom turned his head to see Serina taking a seat on the picnic table directly behind his chair. He shot her a questioning look.

She motioned to the beer in his hand, "That's how people get drugged at parties. Leaving their drinks unattended."

Tom stood from his seat and walked over to her. She was sitting on the top of the picnic table, her feet resting on the bench. Standing in front of her, they were almost eye level.

"Are you saying you've drugged me, Serina?" he asked.

"Do you like that name on your lips?" she asked with a grin, "Now that you know it."

Tom looked down at his warm beer and smiled, "I do. Thank you for telling it to me."

"I have no reason to drug you," she answered his initial question, "You're not very hard to get."

"Wow," he breathed, "Can't say I've ever been called easy before."

"There's a first for everything," she winked playfully at him. 

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Why are you here?" she asked before he finished his sentence.

"I guess that's a yes," he mumbled under his breath before raising his voice to answer her, "Rookwood invited me."

"This isn't Rookwood's party," she stated.

"It's not yours either," he countered.

"I live here," she quipped.

"I see that," he motioned to the house.

She shook her head, looking away with a bitter smile on her face. She took a sip of her mixed drink before turning her eyes back to him.

"Yea," she nodded, "I am still mad at you."

"I'd like to apologize," he said.

"I'm sure you would," she chuckled.

"Will you let me?" he asked.

"Probably not," she admitted, "Does that ruin your plans for the evening?"

Tom furrowed his brows at her question, "What plans do you think I had for the evening?"

Serina shrugged, "Did you not come here to try and apologize to me so you can get that phone number you've been nagging Rookwood about? Or were you just planning on fucking me tonight?"

"No," he shook his head, "I didn't even know you were here until about thirty seconds before we turned into your driveway, and I haven't been nagging Rookwood. I asked him once."

Serina shot him an unconvinced look, "How did you not know I was going to be here? I live here."

"I didn't know that," he explained, "I didn't know McNair was your cousin. Augustus left all of that information out when he invited me."

"And he told you right before you got here?" she asked.

"Precisely," he nodded.

"So that means the two of you carpooled?" she questioned.

"Yes it does," he nodded again.

"In your car or his?" she smiled.

"His," he answered, wondering why she was so interested in this information.

Serina chuckled, getting a joke he was apparently unaware of.

"I hope you realize that means you're probably not going home tonight," she told him. At his lost look, she explained further, "Rookwood is three shots deep already. He's also currently drinking a Gin and Tonic, and I give it about a half hour or less before he comes over here and makes us take shots with him. He's also putting on the moves pretty hard on Abbott. I'm confident that he's fucking her tonight, and he's probably going to do it here. Which means your ride is indisposed from now until he decides to crawl his lazy arse out of our spare bedroom tomorrow."

"You sound rather confident in that timeline," Tom shot her an impressed look.

"Rookwood's predictable," she explained, "I've known him far too long to know how he works."

Tom let out a sigh before taking another sip of his beer. He grimaced once again. The motion was more mechanical than anything, and he regretted swallowing down the warm liquid.

Serina chuckled at his disgusted look, "Would you like something more appetizing, or would you rather continue drinking my cousin's warm, shitty beer?"

Tom raised a brow at her, "What did you have in mind?"

She rolled her eyes in response, "Not what you have in mind, clearly."

Serina hopped up from her seat and motioned for Tom to follow. He walked behind her as she made her way through the crowd and to the back door of the house.

"How would you know what I have in mind?" he asked as they walked inside.

"You men all think alike," she called over her shoulder, "You're all too easy to read."

"That reminds me," he said as they walked into the kitchen, "You never mentioned that you swing both ways. Are men your preferred gender or…"

Serina cut her eyes back at him, "I didn't mention that because it wasn't relevant, but if you must know no, men aren't my preferred gender," she grabbed a clean glass from the cupboard before continuing, "I mean, don't get me wrong, nothing can replace real a cock. Women though. Women know how to get women off. Nothing beats that."

"Oh," Tom nodded casually, "So you're saying I didn't get you off?"

She shot him a wholly annoyed look, one that practically screamed for him to shut up. He only smiled in response.

"Cognac, correct?" she asked.

"You remembered," he grinned. 

She glared daggers at him.

"Cognac, yes," he nodded.

She handed him the empty glass and a bottle of cognac from underneath the bar, "You're a big boy. Pour your own drink."

"That's what I hear," he responded before he could second guess his words.

Tom held back a chuckle as he watched her stomp her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Does Augustus just talk?" she asked, "Like constantly when I'm not around? Just talk talk talk, all fucking day long? Is it possible to make him stop fucking telling you shit about me? Bloody hell."

"Hey," he held up a hand as his other poured his drink, "He drilled me for information too. He mostly just told me tidbits to get me to come off something to satisfy him."

"Yea," she nodded shortly, "I know. I mean honestly, of all the details you could have come off of, the one thing you decide to tell him is that I didn't make you wear a condom."

Tom shrugged casually, "I mean, that's not the only thing I told him. More of an afterthought really."

"The worst afterthought you could come up with, if you ask me," she huffed as she topped off her own drink.

"Are you not curious about what else I told him?" Tom asked as she headed towards the back door.

"Not really," she called, "I'm sure he'll tell me in a day or two."

The pair returned to the party out back, and Tom noticed the sun had begun to set. He followed Serina back to the picnic table, where she took her previous seat on the table. Tom sat on the bench beside her feet and rested his elbow on the table. 

"Hey!" Augustus called from the general direction of the grill. He walked up to the pair, shot glasses in hand, "I was wondering where you two had gone off to. I got these for you."

Tom took the shot handed to him and held it up for a cheers. He threw the drink back, finding it was whiskey. It went down smooth despite his usual distaste for the liquor. The glass was taken from his hand by Serina, who stacked it on her own before setting them aside.

"Look at you taking shots of bottom shelf liquor like a college kid on spring break," Serina chuckled.

Tom grinned, seeing the irony of the situation. "It's hardly spring break," he responded coolly.

"Have you gotten in the pool yet?" Augustus asked him, not getting the joke between the two.

Tom shook his head, "I haven't."

"How is the water, Serina?" Augustus turned his attention to her.

Serina shrugged, "It's not bad. Have you got your phone on you?"

"I do," he nodded, tapping his front pocket.

Serina nodded shortly before sipping her drink. Tom eyed her curiously. He'd heard her ask him that question when they'd first arrived, and silently wondered why she was so interested in Rookwood's cell phone.

As the night wore on, more drinks were passed around, and food was eventually served. At some point, Tom found himself in the pool with most of the other attendees. He'd been invited to a game of volleyball, and he'd agreed to one round. Serina was momentarily missing, but returned shortly after the game with wet hair and a fresh outfit. He could only assume she had disappeared to shower and change. Her new outfit consisted of what looked to be a strapless bra and a long flowing skirt. 

Augustus was off in his own corner, practically glued to Heather. They were both rather drunk by this point, and Serina's prediction of his friend scoring tonight seemed more and more likely. 

Eventually, Tom ended up back at his usual spot on the picnic table, Serina seated beside him. She was chatting with Narcissa about her piercings, and which one she would recommend the woman get as a beginner piercing.

"How was this one?" the blonde asked, pointing to the piercing below Serina's bottom lip.

"Not bad," she admitted, "A lot less painful than the tongue, for sure. It's not a common piercing though. Most people go for the snake bites."

"I was thinking of getting that bar you've got in your right ear," Narcissa motioned to the new piercing Tom hadn't noticed before, "I like the way that one looks."

"The industrial," Serina stated, "It's actually two piercings, and definitely not a beginner one. I'd recommend the upper helix first. If you can handle that, then go for the industrial."

"What about that one?" Narcissa pointed to the small piercing on the inner fold on Serina's ear.

"Definitely not," Serina shook her head firmly, "The daith was one of my most painful piercings, and I've got a pretty high tolerance for pain. I actually got this one because it's supposed to help with migraines."

"Does it?" she asked.

Serina shrugged, "It's hard to say."

"What do you think about tattoos?" Narcissa asked.

"I love them," Serina chuckled, "I want all the tattoos, but unfortunately I'm a broke college student and tattoos are expensive. That's why I get piercings. They're cheaper."

"That one's new, isn't it?" Tom asked, pointing to the industrial piercing.

Serina switched her gaze over to him, "It is. I'm actually not supposed to be in the pool yet, but it's practically healed, and I'm intoxicated, so I do what I want."

"When did you get it?" he pressed.

"About a week ago," she smiled at him, "I had a rather shitty ending to a rather exciting evening so I treated myself to allowing someone to stab me in the ear a couple times."

"What happened?" Narcissa asked, oblivious to the stare down occurring between Tom and Serina.

"I met this person I thought was pretty interesting," Serina explained casually, "but they ended up being an arsehole."

"That sucks," Narcissa said, "What did they do to make you think they were an arsehole?"

"They tried to buy me," Serina responded simply, switching her gaze to Narcissa and rolling her eyes.

"Well," Narcissa shrugged, "At least they thought you were worth the money, right?"

"You're worth allll the money in tha world, darlin," Augustus slurred as he took a seat across from Serina and Tom.

He handed them a pair of shot glasses, most likely filled with whiskey again. Tom took his shot, giving up on trying to stay sober for the evening. There was no way his friend was going to allow that. Narcissa took this time to wander off, leaving the trio alone at the table. Most of the other occupants were over near the small fire pit Walden had built, and Narcissa found her way over to that crowd.

"How're you guys doin?" Augustus asked drunkenly.

"Wonderful," Serina smiled fakely at the man, "You seem to be doing rather well yourself."

"Imma get pussy tonight," Augustus whispered, "So yea. I'm doin good."

"I'm proud of you, love," Serina chuckled, "Do you have your phone on you?"

Augustus shook his head, "Nope. Sure don't."

"That's good," she nodded, "Hey, you shouldn't leave your date alone for long. She might wander off."

"Good point," Augustus nodded before getting up and wandering back over to Heather.

The pair were standing at the edge of the pool, Heather resting her head on Augustus' shoulder. He was whispering something to her, and she giggled in response.

Serina nudged Tom, gaining his attention. When he looked over to her, she silently motioned for him to keep his eyes on his friend before standing up and walking over to the pair. Augustus was oblivious to Serina's presence, and Tom watched as she planted her open palms on his back and shoved him into the pool. The man attempted to keep his balance and not topple over into the water, but with the amount of alcohol he'd consumed, and Serina's determination to push him in, he didn't stand a chance. 

When he surfaced he shot her a shocked look, "What the fuck!?"

Serina kneeled down and said something to his friend, but they were too far away for Tom to hear what she said. She straightened up and sauntered back over to him, sitting beside him with a smile on her face.

"Is that why you kept asking him about his phone?" Tom questioned.

Serina nodded, "Yep."

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

Serina cut her eyes to him, a smile playing on her lips. Before she could answer him, Augustus stomped towards them, still dripping from the pool.

"Shit!" she cursed, hopping over Tom's lap and retreating.

"Get the fuck back here!" Augustus shouted, "You're going in that pool!"

Tom chuckled, watching as Serina darted between tables in an attempt to avoid the angry man. She ducked behind the grill and ran over to the opposite side of the pool.

"If she comes back this way, you get her," Augustus ordered before running after the girl.

Serina ran the perimeter of the pool, stopping in front of the pavilion, her eyes focused on Augustus. Tom snuck up behind her, making sure to keep his steps light so she didn't hear him approach.

"You think you can win this?" Augustus shouted from the opposite side of the pool.

"Come and get me you coward!" Serina taunted back.

"Who are you calling a coward?," Tom asked from behind her.

Serina barely had time to register his presence before Tom had his arms wrapped around her waist and was jumping in the pool with her. When they surfaced, she gasped with surprise, jerking her head around to stare wide eyed at him.

"What?" she shouted, "You were on his side the whole time?"

Tom chuckled, holding tight as she fought against him. They waded to the edge of the pool where Tom finally released her. She splashed him, causing him to laugh at her reaction. She started to swim away, presumably to the exit, but Tom grabbed her by the wrist before she could get far. He pulled her back to him, and before he realized what he was doing, he wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

Tom wasn't sure if Augustus' taunting had stopped due to the unexpected kiss, or if his ears had simply stopped registering anything that wasn't Serina. He knew for a fact he'd heard her gasp. He'd also felt her respond to the kiss, albeit only briefly before she pulled away. He expected her to slap him. Pry his hand from her waist and swim away. Instead she came in for another, this time deepening the kiss and sliding her tongue past his lips. He held back a groan as he felt the stud in her tongue caress his own, memories of what that stud could do to him flashing in the back of his mind. When they parted once again, they were both breathless and turned on.

"Fuck you," Serina cursed softly, "You don't deserve to keep winning like this."

Tom shot her a lopsided grin, "Probably not, yet here we are."

Serina led Tom upstairs to her bedroom, abandoning the party. Once the bedroom door was closed behind them, Tom pulled Serina into an embrace, planting his lips to hers. He slowly walked her toward her bed, but she stopped him before they could make it there.

"Wait," she pressed her fingertips to his bare chest, "We both smell like chlorine, and that will ruin my sheets."

"Oh, right," he nodded, "Then we fix that, yes?"

She glared at him, "I had fixed that earlier, when I took a shower. Then you…"

"Threw you in the pool, yea," he smiled, "Are you complaining?"

"A bit," she nodded.

"Would you have preferred I didn't throw you in the pool?" he asked, brushing his lips across hers, "Would you have preferred I didn't kiss you?"

"Honestly?" she asked.

"Honestly," he nodded.

"I'm surprised it took you that long to make a move," she grinned, "You were practically hard the moment you laid eyes on me."

"Oh," he purred, "You have no idea. I was halfway there just telling Rookwood about how good your tongue ring feels on my cock."

"Stop telling that man things," Serina breathed.

Tom slowly led Serina to the wall, pressing her against it and leaning in to whisper in her ear, "That was right before I told him how badly I'd wanted to cum down your throat."

"Was that around the time you told him I let you cum in me?" she asked.

"Mhmm," he admitted as he sucked her earlobe between his lips.

She shivered, resting her head back against the wall. He heard her breathing pick up slightly. Releasing her lobe, he chuckled softly in her ear.

"You taste like chlorine," he whispered.

"That's probably not healthy," she admitted with a chuckle.

"So about that shower," he said, leaning back to meet her eyes.

"Across the hall," she pointed to her door.

Tom peeled his swim trunks off, shivering slightly at the cold air in the bathroom. Serina bent over to turn the water on and adjust the temperature. His eyes roamed her body for a moment before he stepped forward and slid his open palm up her spine. She arched her back slightly to his touch. When he curled his fingers and ran his blunt fingernails down her spine, she arched sharply and let out a hiss.

"Keep that up and we won't make it into the shower," she told him as she cut her eyes back at him.

"We have to at least make it into the shower," he smirked, "even if we don't make it out."

"I don't know about you, but I'm not staying in this shower if the water runs cold," she said.

"I suggest you hurry up then," he told her.

"So demanding," she rolled her eyes at him.

"Such a brat," he responded.

She stepped into the shower, Tom following behind her. It was a walk-in shower lined with slate gray tile, a bench built into it on the opposite side of the large shower head. The warm stream of water felt amazing on his cold skin. He tipped his head back and let the stream run through his hair, reaching up to brush his hair back and out of his face.

"Ummm...excuse me," she called from her spot in front of him.

Tom looked down, raising a brow at her in questioning.

"This is my shower," she explained, "What makes you think you get first go at the hot water?"

"Well," he shrugged, "I'm already here, and you can't really stop me, can you?"

Tom turned around to face the stream, a smug smile on his face. He put his face under the stream of water and allowed it to run down his front. He almost inhaled a mouthful of water when he felt her reach around and fist his cock. Her hand was cold in comparison to the steaming water running down his front, and the contrast made the feeling of her on him that much more enjoyable. Tom thrust into her hand, but the moment he did, she released him.

"That was cruel," he groaned, turning his head to the side to look back at her. 

"So is stealing all of the hot water," she quipped.

Stepping to the side, Tom allowed the stream to flow past him and hit her. He gestured to the shower head with a sarcastic swing of his hand.

"If you insist," he said, sliding past her and switching positions.

Serina took her spot in front of the stream, running her hands along her body to rinse off the pool water. Tom sat down on the bench and leaned back against the wall. He raked his eyes up and down her naked form, taking in every inch of her. He hadn't forgotten how good she felt underneath him. How smooth her skin was under his fingertips. How the color blossomed with even the smallest amount of abuse. Before he knew it, his hand had wrapped around his cock and he was stroking himself as he watched her.

She turned around to rinse her back, and her eyes immediately went to the motion between his legs. Raising an intrigued brow, she bit her bottom lip softly before smiling at him.

"Are you enjoying the view?" she asked.

Tom nodded, "A bit."

Serina reached up and cupped her breast, pinching the nipple between her pointer and thumb. Her other hand sank between her legs, her fingers grazing her cunt before she opened herself up for him.

"Is this better?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tom let out a soft groan, his eyes fixating between her legs. He watched as a finger disappeared between her folds, and he stroked himself in time with her slow thrusts. After a few moments of losing himself in the moment, Tom pulled himself together and switched his gaze to her face.

"Come here," he ordered, motioning for her to come closer with his free hand.

She slid her finger from her cunt to take the small step required to stand just in front of him. Tom released his cock to reach out and run his fingers up her thigh. He squeezed the soft flesh of her arse before reaching down to grab her leg behind the knee. Serina braced herself with her hands on his shoulders as he pulled her leg up so her foot rested on the bench beside him. 

Tom's free hand slid up her inner thigh, brushing his fingers along her folds before experimentally dipping one into her. She let out a small gasp, her mouth hanging open as he pumped in and out of her. After a few moments, he added a second digit, stretching her around him. He leaned forward and placed open mouthed kisses on her navel, happy to find the taste of chlorine gone from her skin. 

Serina's hand tangled into his wet hair as he dipped down to capture her clit between his lips. She let out a loud moan that echoed off of the bathroom walls.

Tom chuckled huskily, "The whole house is going to hear you if you can't quiet down."

"Fuck," she cursed a bit more quietly, "It's hard to do that when…"

She let out another loud moan, one she tried her best to stifle. Tom stopped his thrusts and quirked a brow at her. She shot him a pleading look, her eyebrows knit tightly together on her forehead and her mouth hung open, releasing heavy pants.

Tom pressed his fingers to the spot inside her he'd just hit a moment ago, "Right there?"

She gripped his hair tightly, her legs wobbling, "Yes, fuck. I'm not going to be able to stay on my feet if you keep doing that."

Tom pulled his fingers from her cunt and stood, forcing her to take a step back. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Then sit," he ordered, "I plan to make you cum."

Serina didn't need to be told twice, switching positions and taking his seat without complaint. Tom dropped to his knees between her legs and slid his fingers back into her with ease. His mouth returned to her clit as he searched for the spot he'd found in the previous position. It didn't take him long, and he pressed hard into that spot when she clenched around him. She was struggling to keep her voice down, but that was difficult in the small room. If anybody happened to walk by there would be no doubt what was going on behind the closed door. 

"Bloody...hell," Serina managed to choke out between heavy pants and muffled moans as Tom sucked hard on her clit. 

Tom picked up the pace, pumping in and out of her until his forearm burned. Her fingernails scraped at his scalp as she pulled his hair. He felt her walls flutter around him and he knew she was right on the edge. Curling his fingers to dig into her spot, Tom heard her let out a loud moan as she came. 

He gave her a few minutes to recover before standing up. He held out his hand to help her to her feet, which she took with a weak grasp.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet," he chuckled at her sated look, "You still have work to do."

"Oh, do I?" she asked casually.

"You do," he nodded, "On your knees."

"Make me," she smirked deviously.

Tom shot her a warning look, "Is this how you're going to be after I've treated you so nicely?"

"Were you expecting me to get down on my knees and worship you?" she asked.

Tom chuckled darkly, his hand snaking between them and clamping down on her neck.

"Would you rather I pin you to your bed and fuck your throat until I cum?" he growled in her ear.

She shivered under his touch, "I'm not opposed to the idea."

Tom's cock twitched at the thought of cumming down her throat, and suddenly that was exactly what he wanted to do. He shut the stream of water off before sliding open the door.

"Out," he ordered.

Serina took her time exiting the shower, and Tom landed a swift smack to her arse to speed her up. She yelped, cutting her eyes back at him before tossing him a towel. He wrapped the towel around his waist and followed her out, not bothering to take the time to dry off. They darted across the hall back to her bedroom, and Tom closed the door behind them, turning the lock as he did. Serina was running the towel through her hair when he grabbed her arm and swung her around. His hand gripped her chin firmly, forcing her to look at him.

"On your knees," he growled.

This time she complied, dropping to her knees with her back to the bed. Tom's grasp switched to her hair, tangling his fingers in the locks and giving them a slight tug. He forced her to look up at him, his cock resting inches from her face.

"Arms up above your head," he told her.

She held her arms up and Tom grabbed them with his other hand, crossing them at the wrist and pinning them to the mattress.

"Open up," he ordered.

Serina opened her mouth wide, sliding her tongue out past her lips. He rested the head of his cock on the tip of her tongue, feeling the devilish little ball slide along his skin. He was aching to bury himself down her throat, but he needed a way for her to tell him to stop. A safeword wasn't going to do, not if she couldn't breathe. Shifting his grasp on her hands, he intertwined his fingers in hers.

"Squeeze if you need me to stop," he told her, giving her fingers a slight squeeze to show her what he meant.

Serina giggled, "You don't think I can handle you?"

"Better safe than sorry," he explained, reaching down to cup her jaw before returning his hand to her hair.

"Such a responsible Dom," she cooed playfully.

"I don't remember telling you to close your mouth," he snipped.

Serina giggled once again before opening her mouth and sliding her tongue out. Tom thrust into her mouth, stopping when the head of his cock touched the back of her throat. She closed her lips around him and began working him. He started out slow, allowing her enough movement to work her mouth on him. She rolled her tongue around his head and he groaned, the feeling of her stud causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Tom gripped her hair firmly, forcing her to remain still as he pushed forward and slid himself down her throat. She took him with almost no resistance, swallowing around him once he was bottomed out. A moan slipped from his lips at the feeling, and before he could lose himself to it, he pulled back, allowing her to breathe. Slowly, he repeated the motion of burying himself to the hilt before pulling back again. This time though, she fought against his hold and followed him forward. He tugged her back forcefully, pulling his cock from her mouth.

"Do you want more?" he asked.

Serina nodded, shooting him an innocent look that he knew was full of lies. She was far from innocent, especially as she knelt in front of him and begged for his cock.

"If we keep this up I really will end up cumming down your throat," he admitted.

"Is that not the plan?" she asked.

Tom released her hair to run his thumb along her cheek, "It's tempting darling, but I'd still like to fuck you. I hate to admit it, but I don't think I have two rounds in me this evening."

Serina darted forward and licked the length of his cock, flicking the tip of her tongue at his slit and causing him to gasp.

"You can fuck me in the morning," she told him, "I want to taste you tonight."

Tom's eyebrows shot up at her words, his brain needed a moment to process them. Not only had she given him permission to cum in her mouth in leui of sex, she was literally asking for it. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, "You're not going to get mad at me later for not fucking you?"

Serina shook her head with a grin, "No. I mean, not unless you wanted a repeat of last time. Though I think you should be the one to storm out this time, considering this is my room and all."

"I don't think I'm going anywhere with the promise of morning sex," he hummed.

"Good," she winked at him before leaning forward and licking the head of his cock again, "Now let me taste you. Quit keeping me waiting."

"Open up then," he ordered, though it didn't have the usual authority behind it. 

Serina did as she was told and dropped her jaw, opening herself up for him. Tom gripped her hair firmly at the base of her skull and thrust forward, sliding his cock down her throat. He thrust shallowly, feeling her throat constrict around him every time he slid down it. He made sure to pull out often enough to allow her to breathe, finding it difficult to stay out of her throat for long when he started edging closer.

His knees wobbled slightly and he locked them, willing himself to remain standing as he picked up the pace and fucked her throat. She made wet sounds around him that had him moaning louder than he'd care to admit. When he felt the familiar coil in his abdomen he shuddered, burying himself down her throat. He released her hands and grabbed onto either side of her head, thrusting hard. She reached up and grabbed his thighs, pulling him deeper with each thrust. He tensed and buried himself as deep as he could go, feeling his cock pulse as he came down her throat. 

He pulled out and braced himself on the bed, his legs weak and knees threatening to give out. He panted heavily as he tried to catch his breath. When he was able to focus again, he looked down to ensure Serina had survived the abuse. She was panting as well, her head lolled back and resting against the bed. She looked just as sated as he was, and he smiled down at her. 

"You taste good," she said.

"Good," he responded breathlessly, "So do you."

She reached back and planted her palms on her bed, pulling herself up to sit on the mattress. Tom turned on the spot and dropped down beside her, laying back onto the plush bedding. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and he had to will himself to not fall asleep right there. 

"Did you bring your clothes up here?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Tom shook his head, "I didn't. I left my bag in the living room. Probably should have grabbed that."

"I'll get it for you," she said, "I don't think I have any clothes you can fit into. Well, I've got some baggy shirts you can probably fit into. Maybe some leggings."

Tom chuckled tiredly, "I'd rather not wear your leggings."

"You sure?" she asked, "You've got some pretty toned legs. You'd probably look good in them."

Tom pulled himself up to rest on his elbows and looked over at her, "Are you ok with me staying here tonight?"

She nodded, "Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

Tom shrugged awkwardly in the position, "Just making sure. I didn't want to invite myself into your bed."

"You invited yourself over to my house," she joked, "What's the difference?"

"I did not invite myself," he countered, "Blame your friend on that one."

Serina shook her head, pulling herself up from the bed and walking over to her closet, "No. He's your friend when he does shady shit."

"Oh," Tom laughed, "You're pawning him off on me when you don't agree with his actions?"

"Sure am," she nodded, pulling a pair of pajama pants on.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting dressed so I can go get your clothes," she explained, "I'm not doing it in the morning when everyone's sober and can question me."

"They're going to question you in the morning regardless," he stated.

"Yea," she nodded, "but they're going to question you too, so I'll have a scapegoat."

"Wow," he breathed, "I see why you really wanted me to stay the night."

She shrugged, "I mean that, and the morning sex. Can't forget about that."

Serina left to retrieve his clothing, leaving Tom to examine her room. There wasn't much to it. The bed was a bit smaller than his own, queen sized if he could guess. A bedside table held a generic lamp on it and an older looking alarm clock. A small textbook with a cover reading 'Medical Mathematics' sat teetering on the edge of the table. A dresser on the opposite side of the room held a small fish tank with what looked to be a beta and some other fish Tom was unfamiliar with. Beside it was some unmatched socks and some fish food. Dirty clothes littered the hardwood floor, a clothing hamper half full of more dirty clothes sat in the corner. The closet door held a full length mirror where Tom could see exactly how disheveled his hair looked. He attempted to fix it, but without a brush of sorts it was a losing battle. 

The bedroom door opened and Serina walked in, tossing him his bag when she spotted him on the other side of the room. He opened the bag and fished out his boxers, pulling them on so he didn't feel so exposed beside her fully clothed form.

"Do you sleep in your boxers?" she asked conversationally.

Tom nodded, "Usually."

"I sleep naked," she stated, "So I hope that's ok with you."

Tom shrugged, "I've seen you naked once or twice. I think it'll be fine."

She rolled her eyes at him as she walked over to her bedside table and opened the bottom drawer. She pulled out a small laptop and set it on the bed before pulling her shirt over her head and tossing her pajama pants aside. She slid under the covers and grabbed onto the laptop, opening it. Tom placed his bag down on the floor on the opposite side of the bed before sliding in beside her. Peeking at the laptop, he noticed she'd opened Netflix, and was scanning through the options.

"Got any preferences?" she asked, "I don't have a TV in here so I make due with this."

Tom shrugged, "I'm not picky."

"Good," she chuckled, "because I very much am."

Finally they settled on a show Tom was unfamiliar with. Serina slid the laptop down and scooted over to him, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked softly after a few moments of watching the show.

Serina slid her hand up his chest and nodded, "I did," she tilted her head back to look up at him, "Did you?"

Tom smiled down at her, "Very much so. I have to admit, I didn't expect any of this when I was invited over."

"You mean when you crashed the party?" she joked playfully.

"Yes, exactly," he chuckled.

"Good to know I'm keeping you on your toes," she said through a yawn.

Tom reached up to stifle his own yawn, "You have no clue."

It wasn't long before Tom felt her relax under his touch, her head getting heavy on his chest. He felt his eyes grow heavy, and the exhaustion of the day soon had him drifting off to sleep as well. By the time Netflix asked if they were still watching, they were both fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom awakes in Serina's bed after a night of heavy drinking. Boundaries are made.

Tom awoke the following morning to a peculiar feeling. His brain was foggy, so he was unable to decipher what he was feeling at first. He knew he wasn't in his bed. The sheets felt different, and they had a different scent to them. He knew he wasn't alone in this bed, because he could feel the weight of another person beside him. A jolt of pleasure shot up his spine and a soft moan slipped past his lips as his brain finally registered what he was feeling. 

Prying open his eyes, Tom looked down and found a hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him languidly. He turned his head and met Serina's half-lidded gaze. She smiled at him before biting her lip and picking up the pace slightly.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Tom reached up and ran a hand through his hair, brushing a few stray locks from his face. His eyes fluttered closed as he rocked into her hand.

"Yes it is," he responded, his voice froggy with sleep.

He felt her shift beside him, and his eyes shot open when she placed an open mouthed kiss on his nipple. She nibbled on the hardening bud, causing him to gasp in surprise.

"Can I take these off?" she asked, tugging slightly at his boxers.

Tom nodded, reaching down to help her remove the piece of clothing. Her hand returned to his cock once the boxers were tossed aside and she continued stroking him. Her mouth ventured over to his other nipple, showing it the same care as the first. Tom's fingers weaved through her locks, the digits massaging her scalp as her teeth grazed his skin. 

Serina moved to straddle his waist, her hand never stopping it's steady motion. Tom moved his hands to rest on her hips, his fingers running small circles in her skin.

"I trust you slept well," she said softly.

Tom nodded, opening his mouth to speak. His words were lost as she sank down onto him, replacing his coherent thought with a long, drawn out groan. He gripped hard onto her hips, forcing her to remain still.

"Too soon?" she asked, shooting him a playful smile

"Bloody hell," he said breathlessly, "I just woke up."

"Took you long enough," she giggled, "I've been stroking you for at least five minutes."

"That explains a lot," he sighed.

"Would you like me to stop?" she asked.

Tom rolled his hips upwards into her, "I'd like you to finish what you've started."

She let out a soft moan, smirking down at him as she leaned forward and placed her palms on his chest. Serina set a slow but steady pace, giving Tom time to finish waking up. When he was able to think somewhat clearly, he released one of her hips and moved his hand upwards. He cupped her jaw, running his thumb along her cheekbone. She leaned into his touch, her half-lidded eyes glazed over as she looked down at him and smiled. 

Tom pressed his thumb to her lips, silently requesting entrance. She offered no resistance, parting her lips for him and sucking the digit into her mouth. Tom hummed as she rolled her tongue around his thumb, coating it in her saliva. He pulled his thumb from her lips and lowered it to her clit, pressing the slick digit to the sensitive bud. She gasped softly and let out a quiet moan as he circled her clit. She was managing to keep her voice down this morning, and he was fairly positive it was due to the fact that the other residents of the house were more likely to hear them. Tom wondered how long she could keep that up. 

"Fuck," she breathed between soft moans, picking up the pace and bouncing on his cock.

The mattress protested the movement, creaking slightly underneath them. Serina's mouth hung open as heavy pants escaped her lips. She arched her back, reaching up to pinch a pert nipple between her thumb and forefinger. He felt her walls flutter around him and released her clit in favor of gripping onto her hips hard, forcing her movements to cease. She looked down at him in frustration and confusion.

"Are you about to cum?" he asked.

"Not if you stop me," she huffed in an irritated tone.

She attempted to pick up where she left off, but Tom didn't allow her to. Instead he lifted her up and off of him, rolling her onto her back and hovering over her. She moved to fight for control, but he pinned her arms above her head and slammed into her, bottoming out in one swift motion. She arched sharply into him, a loud moan slipping from her lips.

"Don't cum until I tell you to," he growled in her ear.

She let out a whine in protest, wriggling her hips in an attempt to gain some friction.

"I want you to cum with me," he told her as he started a slow pace, "I want to feel you cum on my cock. I want you to be the reason I can't hold back anymore. Be a good girl and wait for me."

"Tom," she whimpered, trying to fuck herself on him as he slowly pistoned in and out of her, "Please I'm already so close."

"You can wait," he assured her, "I know you can."

"I don't want to wait," she huffed, "Let me cum. You can make me cum twice. I'll cum with you, I promise. Just let me cum now too."

Tom chuckled in her ear, "So greedy."

"You're mean," she whined, "I wake you up to a handjob and this is what I get for it?"

"Would you rather I stopped?" he asked, stopping the motion for a moment.

She struggled underneath him, letting out a frustrated whine as she did, "Don't stop. That's worse."

Tom started up again, picking up the pace slightly, "Then you can wait. I'll take good care of you, darling. You know I will."

Serina wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to make him speed up. He took his time, relishing in the feeling of her wrapped around his cock. He was already close from her working him before he woke up. He wanted to drag this out for as long as he could.

Eventually, Tom sped up for her. She tried keeping her voice down, but just as he suspected, she began to fail miserably as she edged closer to her orgasm. He was mildly aware of the headboard thumping against the wall in time with each thrust. The sound of skin slapping skin joined the headboard and was almost drowned out by Serina's string of moans mixed with pleas for him to let her cum. 

As he felt himself nearing his own orgasm, he thrust harder into her, chasing the feeling he longed for. His hips stuttered as he felt a spark of pleasure shoot up his spine, and he knew he was teetering on the edge.

"Cum for me, Serina," he managed to moan into her ear.

She didn't need to be told twice. She tightened her grip on his hips and pulled him in, her walls clenching down onto him as she came. He bottomed out as his cock pulsed inside her, his own orgasm crashing over him. His teeth clamped down onto the crook of her neck, biting hard onto the soft flesh. Her nails dug into his back and his jaw clenched harder as he growled through the pain, leaving a mark he knew wouldn't be easily hidden. Tom dropped down onto the bed beside her, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

"Definitely a good morning," he said once he was able to breathe somewhat normally again.

"Thought you might enjoy that," she chuckled in response.

Tom turned his head to the side to look over at her. She wore a tired grin, her eyes half lidded as if she were ready to go back to sleep. Beyond her, he caught sight of the alarm clock on the bedside table. The time read 9:57.

"Bloody hell," he sighed, "Is that the correct time?"

Serina looked over at the clock before nodding, "Yes it is."

"I didn't realize it was already so late," he said.

He let out a groan as he sat up, his body protesting the movement. He draped his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his temple with his right hand. His head was throbbing, and he was reminded of how much he ended up drinking last night.

"Who all do you think is here?" he asked, turning his head to look back at her.

She hopped off the bed and walked over to her dresser, and Tom silently wondered how she managed to move around so freely despite her own alcohol consumption the night before.

"Walden's probably already out and about," she stated, opening her drawers and fishing through her clothing, "There's a 50/50 chance Rookwood has rolled out of bed, which means the same for his catch. Beyond that, I don't think anybody else was planning on crashing here."

"Do you think he actually managed to get with her?" Tom questioned, leaning over and scooping up his bag.

His head pounded in protest of the motion, and he immediately regretted it. Serina chuckled, and he cut her eyes at her, wondering what was so funny.

"Hungover?" she asked.

"A bit," he admitted.

"I've got to go clean up," she motioned vaguely towards the lavatory, "I can bring you back some pain meds and water if you'd like."

Tom shook his head, "That's ok. I'm heading downstairs anyways. No need for you to make multiple trips."

"As for Augustus," she said, answering his initial question, "I would hope he managed to sleep with Heather. He was pulling all the stops last night. It's not like him to strike out."

"Good point," he nodded as he stood from the bed.

"I'm running to the lavatory," she stated, "When I come back, I think a conversation needs to be had before we venture downstairs."

"Ok," Tom nodded awkwardly as she opened the door and left.

Tom finished getting dressed and walked over to her mirror. His hair was even more of a mess than it was last night, but he didn't have any of the products he needed to fix it, so he ran his fingers through the curls and attempted to make himself somewhat presentable. He doubted anybody else would look much better after last night, so he didn't try too hard. 

Serina wasn't gone for long, returning after only a few minutes. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and he could faintly smell spearmint toothpaste.

"So…" Tom said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Serina leaned back against the closed door, folding her arms over her chest, "So, I need to know what you're expecting out of this."

Tom furrowed his brows, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you got your second chance," she shrugged, "You slept with me, I don't hate you. Is that all you wanted, or do you expect this to continue into something else?"

"I don't know what I want," Tom admitted, "I didn't even expect this to happen, much less anything more."

"You showed up at Scott's the day after we first hooked up and asked about me," she stated, "Then you tried finding me on social media, and when you were unsuccessful you asked Rookwood for my number. You were obviously trying to find me. Why?"

"I mostly wanted to apologize," he explained, "We didn't exactly end that night on good terms."

"You wouldn't have gone through such lengths to find me if you just wanted to apologize," she said, "Plus, Rookwood obviously knew you wanted something else, or else he wouldn't have brought you here."

"I wanted to see you again," Tom shrugged.

"Are you satisfied with this outcome? Are you going to leave, sated, and never seek me out again? Or are you expecting to see me again?" she asked.

"I'd like to see you again," he answered, "but if you don't want to see me I'm not going to pester you."

"What were you expecting to find when you walked into Scott's last week?" Serina pressed.

"A distraction and a fuck," he admitted bluntly.

"Did I deliver that?" she asked.

Tom nodded, "You did, but then you stormed out and delivered something else."

"What was that?" she asked.

"A chase," he said.

"You've caught me," she stated, "Now what?"

"I want more of what you gave me that night," he explained, "I want the challenge you presented. I want the defiance you gave me. You make me work for it. I like that."

Serina smirked, looking down at her feet as she did, "Ok. In what sense do you want that? Are you wanting the same thing you got that night, or do you want more?"

"I'd rather you not storm out on me next time," he chuckled.

"I won't as long as you don't try paying me again," she grinned.

Tom stood from the bed and walked over to her.

"I don't know what you're looking for," he stated, "but I'm not looking for anything exclusive. I'm not emotionally available for something like that. I'm sorry if you were hoping for more, but I'd prefer to be honest up front."

"That's good to hear," she said after a moment, "because I was worried you were hoping for more. I don't do relationships. I don't do exclusivity. It's just not my thing. If you want the occasional distraction out of me, I have no problem with that. You have to understand though, I'm a very busy person and I'm not always available. I work two jobs and go to school. If you're looking for someone to be there the moment you call on them, you're looking at the wrong girl. You'd be better off paying one of Rookwood's whores if you want that sort of punctuality."

"I don't want one of Rookwood's whores," he said, taking a step closer to her, "Besides, they obviously aren't the best at being punctual either. I'm ok with working around your schedule if it means I get another round with you."

"Do you really like how bratty I can be?" she giggled, pushing off the door to close the gap between them.

"It's all I've been able to think about for the past week," he admitted with a grin. 

"Now that I know that, I'm going to be even more of a brat with you," she admitted.

Tom leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She melted into him, pressing her chest to his.

"I look forward to it," he smiled down at her once they parted.

"Good. For now, we should probably head downstairs," she said, "and you should probably go clean up. Your hair is a mess, you've got morning breath, and you still taste like my cunt."

"Your flattery is too much," he grinned.

Serina headed for the staircase, while Tom headed to the bathroom. He placed a swift smack to her arse as she turned away, grinning at her when she turned her head to look back at him.  Once he was somewhat presentable, he left the bathroom and made his way downstairs. He heard chatting from the living room below, and wondered who he'd encounter. Getting to the bottom of the steps, he spotted Serina shuffling around in the kitchen, and Augustus walking through the living room. 

"Morning, Sunshine," Augustus greeted with a grin as Tom entered the living room.

"Good morning," Tom responded, ignoring his friend's cheery look in favor of seeking out the glass of water he'd been promised.

Serina placed the water in question on the bar alongside a bottle of Tylenol. Tom sat in one of the barstools and took the offering handed to him with a nod. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Augustus asked conversationally, "You two ran off fairly early last night."

"I wouldn't consider midnight early," Tom said, turning slightly to look back at the man, "but I can say I've felt better. When did you manage to quit drinking?"

"Late," he responded vaguely, "Yet I still managed to get out of bed before you."

"Where's Heather?" Tom asked.

"She left already," Augustus shrugged.

"He struck out," Serina chuckled, causing Tom to turn his head to look at her.

"I did not strike out," Augustus huffed.

"He struck out," Serina repeated, smiling at Tom, "Are you hungry? I'm making breakfast."

Tom contemplated the question for a moment. His stomach wasn't sour surprisingly, but considering he'd just taken meds on an empty stomach, that very well may change.

"I probably should," he stated.

"I didn't strike out," Augustus repeated, walking over to the bar and setting his glass down on it. 

He settled in beside Tom, his eyes fixed on Serina.

"Heather left early this morning for work," he explained, "That doesn't mean I didn't get laid last night."

"Work," Serina nodded at the man before switching her eyes to Tom, "Is your department open today?"

Tom shook his head with a grin, "No, it's not."

"So Heather left early for work at a government run facility that isn't open on Sundays," Serina said, "On a Sunday. And how exactly is that not striking out, Rookwood?"

"Because I fucked her last night," he stated in a frustrated tone, "Most men would be ecstatic to have their one night stands leave before they woke up. Now I don't have to chase her off. I see this as a win win."

"Whatever you have to say to hide your bruised ego," Serina rolled her eyes at him, "What would you like for breakfast, Tom?"

"What are you making?" Tom asked, chuckling as his friend grumbled incoherently beside him.

Serina shrugged, "Whatever you want? I'm probably only going to be able to stomach some eggs and toast, but if you want more…"

"That works for me," Tom nodded, "Thank you."

"What about you?" Augustus snipped at Serina, "You were pretty far gone last night. I doubt you did any better."

"I'm sorry," Serina held up her hand, "Are you admitting you performed poorly last night?"

"That's not what I said," he huffed, glaring at the woman.

"Well, considering Tom's still here," Serina winked at Tom, "I'd say I'm in a better position than you are."

"I'm his ride," Augustus countered, "Of course he's still here."

"I'm actually right here," Tom spoke up, pointing at the counter directly in front of him, "So it would be nice if you stopped talking about me like I'm not."

Serina smiled at him, a devious look in her eyes. He eyed her curiously, wondering what was going on in her head to make her look at him like that.

"What do you think Tom?" she asked, "Would you say I performed adequately last night, or would you have left before I woke up if you'd been given the chance?"

Tom took a sip of his water, taking a moment to compose himself. He knew Augustus was staring at him expectantly, silently hoping Tom would have something smooth to say in response to help his friend save face. Serina was most likely unsure of how Tom would respond, and was no doubt testing him. Despite his alcohol consumption last night, he was well rested, and his mind wasn't nearly as foggy as it was when he initially woke up, so handling the pressure of the situation was nothing for him.

"Well, considering the sex didn't actually happen until this morning," Tom stated calmly, "no, I wouldn't have left before you woke up. When it comes to whether or not you performed adequately, I'd say you exceeded my expectations. That goes for both last night, and this morning."

"Bloody hell," Augustus grumbled beside him.

Serina shot him a humorous smirk, apparently enjoying his response.

"Would you consider that a sufficient response?" Tom asked, raising a brow at his friend, "Or would you rather more details?"

"You're such a bastard, Riddle," Augustus spat.

"How do you like your eggs?" Serina asked him, ignoring the glare she received from Augustus.

"Scrambled is fine," he said, "Have you got any coffee?"

"I can make some," she responded, turning around to get to work on breakfast.

Augustus cleared his throat loudly, attempting to get the woman's attention. Tom took a sip of his water to hide his smirk. It was entertaining watching the two interact. They had clearly known each other for some time. Usually, if Augustus wasn't putting on his charm, he could be rather intimidating. Neither of those personas seemed to phase Serina, and she brushed him off with relative ease.

"I would love some breakfast, thank you for asking, Serina," Augustus said sarcastically.

"Would you?" she asked, turning around to shoot him a glare.

"Yes," he nodded, "Sunny side up eggs with two pieces of rye bread, if you don't mind."

"You should probably get working on that then," she told him before turning back around and starting the coffee maker. 

"Wow," Augustus laughed, "You're way more of a bitch than usual. You sure you got laid last night?"

"No," she chuckled, "I got laid this morning."

"The fuck did you do last night then?" he threw up his arms in confusion.

Serina turned around once she had the eggs in the pan. "Last night he ate me out," she said, sticking her tongue out and wriggling it at him.

"Then she sucked my cock," Tom added with a grin.

Augustus cut his eyes from Serina to Tom. He glared at Tom, not expecting the man to add to the conversation.

"Don't encourage her," he huffed after a few moments of silence.

"You asked," Tom shrugged, "What did you do last night?"

Augustus floundered for a moment, definitely not expecting Tom to turn the question around on him.

"I have enough decency to keep that to myself, thank you very much," he responded smugly.

"We all know that's bullshit," Serina laughed.

She handed Tom his cup of coffee and offered one to Augustus, who reluctantly took it.

"It's not bullshit," he huffed, "I'm showing Heather the respect she deserves by keeping my mouth shut."

"That's another way of saying he struck out," Serina said to Tom as she handed him his plate of food.

"That's what I thought," he smiled at her.

"What in the actual fuck!?" Augustus shouted, "Quit ganging up on me. I'm your ride, Riddle. Keep it up and I'm leaving you here."

"That's fine," Serina shrugged, unaffected by the man's loud voice, "I'm always willing to give you a ride."

"Watch it, young lady," Augustus snapped, "You'll be without a lawyer."

"I don't appreciate your empty threats, Augustus," Serina said as she cracked his eggs in the pan, "You'll never leave me hanging."

"Yea," he huffed, "but only because you're making me eggs."

Serina laughed, "Is that all you require for payment? Eggs?"

"You say that as if I've ever charged you for my services," Augustus rolled his eyes.

"Well, no," she smiled back at him, "because I've made you eggs in the past, and I'll probably make you eggs in the future."

Serina set his plate in front of him before making her own.

"Thank you for breakfast," Augustus said before digging in.

"Of course," she grinned, "It's the least I can do to lift your spirits after striking out last night."

"I didn't…" he began.

"It's ok, Augustus," Serina said in a soothing tone, "It happens to the best of us. No need to beat yourself up over it."

"Both of you are insufferable this morning," he huffed before focusing on his breakfast.

Serina stood on the opposite side of the bar as she worked on her own plate of eggs and toast.

"Are you not going to sit?" Tom asked curiously.

Serina shook her head, "I'll be doing plenty of sitting today. I've got a paper to write, so I need to stand as much as I can now before I get stuck in front of a computer for hours on end."

"It's recommended you stand up and walk around every hour or so," he told her.

"I don't have that sort of time," she explained, "This paper is due by midnight."

"That doesn't sound healthy," he stated.

"Nothing about my lifestyle is healthy," she chuckled, "I mean, I'm eating breakfast, and I've had some water this morning. That's probably where it'll end though. I'll eat a microwavable meal for lunch, probably won't eat dinner, and then I'll go to sleep dehydrated and exhausted, just to wake up in the morning and do it all over again, but with class added into the mix."

"Have you considered taking care of yourself?" Tom asked with a smirk.

"Yea," she nodded, "I will, when I'm a veterinarian. In the meantime, I'm going to abuse the shit out of this body while it can take it. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not as long as I get to abuse it as well," Tom winked at her.

"I have no issues with that whatsoever," she giggled as she bit her lip seductively.

"I'm going to vomit up this meal," Augustus stated.

"Hopefully not right here," Serina said.

"Right here," he pointed at the counter, "If you two don't cut that shit out."

The trio finished their breakfast, and Serina scooped up the plates, placing them in the sink.

"Well," Augustus said through a stretch, "It's been fun, but we need to shove off. Tell Walden I said thank you for the invite."

"I will when I see him," she said, "Drive safe, and all that."

"That's it?" he asked, feigning hurt, "You're not even going to walk me to the door?"

"Bloody hell," Serina sighed, shoving him toward the door, "Let's go, you literal child."

Tom followed behind the pair as they walked out onto the front porch. Once the door was closed behind them, Augustus pulled Serina into a hug, thanking her once again for the breakfast. He released her and walked to his car, leaving Tom alone on the porch with her. 

Tom stood awkwardly beside her, unsure of where they should go from here. This wasn't his specialty, and he wasn't sure how far was considered too far. Luckily, Serina took the lead, grabbing onto his wrist and pulling him to her. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. When they parted, he placed his forehead to hers and gazed into her eyes.

"So I'll see you again?" he asked.

"I'd like that," she nodded.

"Next time I'll make sure it's an announced visit," he told her.

"I think that would be best," she smiled.

"I don't normally do this sort of thing," he explained, "so I don't know when it's considered acceptable to contact you."

Serina shrugged, "Whenever you want to see me. Trust me, I won't get mad if you contact me just for a quick fuck. That sort of thing doesn't bother me."

"I'll keep that in mind," he nodded, "Am I allowed to have that elusive phone number of yours, or should I just show up here and ask for you every time I want a quick fuck?"

"I think that would thoroughly piss off my cousin," she chuckled, "So maybe an exchange of phone numbers is best."

Tom pulled his phone from his pocket and unlocked it before handing it over to Serina. She leaned back and dialed her number, calling herself from his phone. She added herself into his contacts before handing the phone back to him and pulling out her own, adding him into her contacts. 

"Just remember, I'm a busy person," she told him, "I can't always come by when you want me to. Sometimes the answer is going to be no. Don't take it personally."

"I'm a busy person too," he nodded, "I understand."

Tom pulled her in for another kiss, not wanting to release her. When he did, he ran his fingers along her cheek, cupping her chin as she looked up at him. 

"Thank you for last night, and this morning," he said softly, "and for not hating me."

"You're lucky you're a good fuck," she chuckled, nuzzling into his touch, "It makes you easy to forgive."

"That's good to know," he smiled.

"Go on," she motioned to the running car behind him, "You might as well get that car ride over with. You know me fucking with him isn't going to stop him from questioning you once you two are on the road."

"It may have deterred him slightly," Tom said hopefully.

"Doubtful," she chuckled, "See you later, Tom."

"You too, Serina," he smiled as he stepped off of the front porch and headed to the car.

Tom slid into the passenger seat and mentally prepared himself for the onslaught of questions he was about to have thrown at him. Surprisingly, his driver seemed rather calm. They pulled out of the driveway and got on the road in relative silence. 

"So…" Augustus started after a few minutes of silence, "I sort of expected something to happen, which is why I brought you along in the first place, but I did not expect all of that."

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"I could tell she wanted to see you again," he explained, "I mean, I know Serina, and I know you impressed her. Whether that be your looks, your personality, or just the sex in general, she was impressed. I expected something to happen, but I did not expect her to fuck you again, at least not so soon, and I sure as hell did not expect her to give you her number."

"You act as if her giving me her number is somehow harder to believe than the sex," Tom stated.

"Well," he sighed, "that's because it is. Serina sleeps around. That's who she is. She doesn't just go giving out her number to people. That's why I didn't give you her number when you asked for it. I didn't even have to ask her to know the answer was no, but I just watched her put her number in your phone, and that is very surprising."

"Why is she more comfortable sleeping with men she just met than giving someone her phone number?" Tom questioned.

"Well, you can sleep with someone and never see them again," Augustus explained, "and I mean, realistically if she wasn't into you, you're not going to just show up at her house and harass her there. You can harass her with her number though. It's sort of a touchy subject, so don't mention this conversation to her at all, but she's had that issue before so she safeguards her phone number pretty well. That's also why you can't find her on social media. She's a pretty secretive person, for the most part."

"Oh," was all Tom could think to say. He hadn't realized how sacred she considered her phone number to be, and silently wondered what had happened in the past to make her so reluctant to give out information. 

"So are you two dating now or something?" Augustus asked.

Tom shot him a bewildered look, "No. Not at all."

"Then what the hell did you do to earn a phone number?" he pressed.

Tom shrugged, "We talked. She told me she doesn't do exclusive, and I told her I'm not looking for that anyways. Boundaries were put in place and I guess she felt comfortable giving me her phone number."

"What the fuck do you have her phone number for, if you're not dating?" he asked.

"So I can contact her if I want to fuck again. Bloody hell," Tom huffed, "Why do you want to know?"

Augustus laughed, "You come to me for an expensive, one night only whore, and you end up with a free, on-call, booty call? Lucky bastard."

"You have no idea," Tom chuckled.

"Ok I know half the shit she was saying this morning was bullshit," Augustus cut his eyes over to his friend, "You've got to tell me what went down last night."

"It wasn't bullshit," Tom told him, "We messed around last night and had sex this morning. What more do you want?"

"If you come off something real I'll tell you the truth about how my night went," the driver bargained, "Trust me, you'll laugh."

Tom grinned, curious about how badly his friend managed to fuck up last night.

"Well," he sighed, "Obviously we went upstairs after I kissed her in the pool last night. We got in the shower and I went down on her, but then after the shower…" he shot his friend a smug look, "I planned to sleep with her. I mean that was the plan when we went upstairs to begin with, but it didn't exactly happen that way."

"Oh? Did you fuck up too?" Augustus asked.

"No," Tom shook his head, "I expected a bit of foreplay, some pre-sex head, but that turned into me fucking her throat. Then, that turned into her begging me to fuck her throat, which ended in her practically demanding I cum in her mouth. She didn't even want sex, she just wanted to suck my cock, and I'm not complaining. She's bloody good at it, and that fucking tongue ring. I swear to God, Rookwood. That thing is dangerous. I'm addicted."

"Bloody hell," Augustus chuckled, "Sounds like you had a good night."

"It was a good morning too," Tom laughed, "I woke up to a handjob and morning sex."

"Not a bad rebound after Bella, yea?" Augustus quirked a brow at him.

"She's bloody amazing," Tom sighed, "She's everything I didn't realize I was missing out on."

"Don't let yourself get in too deep," Augustus warned, "Serina's known to ghost people for that, and if she decides to cut ties with you I'm not going to be able to help you get back in her good graces. If she cuts you off, that's it."

"I won't," Tom assured him, "We've agreed to just occasional hookups. After Bella I don't think I could allow myself to get in too deep anyways."

Augustus nodded, not adding more to the conversation in hopes that it didn't shift to Tom's ex. He'd originally hooked up with Serina to forget about Bella. Constantly bringing the woman up was just defeating the purpose.

"Alright, I came off some details," Tom turned his head to his friend, "How badly did you fuck up?"

Augustus groaned, tossing his head back momentarily before focusing on the road again. 

"I got too drunk last night," he admitted.

Tom sighed, "What did you do?"

"I fell asleep," Augustus laughed, "I fucking fell asleep with her on top of me. Just knocked right the fuck out. I woke up and the condom was still on, and she was fucking gone."

"That poor girl," Tom shook his head at his friend.

"Next time you see her please apologize for me," Augustus sighed.

"I am not saying a bloody word to her about you if I see her in passing," Tom said firmly, "I am not apologizing for you. You know where she works. Send her some apology flowers or something."

"I'll need an entire flower truck to apologize for that shit," Augustus said.

"You're bloody pathetic," Tom scolded his friend playfully.

"You're not wrong," Augustus chuckled.

He pulled into Tom's driveway and put the car in park. Tom thanked his friend and got out of the car, craving a hot shower and a fresh set of clothing. He plugged his phone into the charger before making a beeline to his bathroom. The shower reminded him of her, and he realized there were a lot of things reminding him of her. He'd originally gone out seeking a distraction, and he'd found one in her. He'd almost given up finding her this past week, but now that she was within his grasp again, the possessive side of him vowed to never let her slip through his fingers again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has left kudos, commented, ect. At this time I plan on marking this fic as completed, but I do have some future chapters in the works. I myself am a college student and finding the time to write has been difficult. Once I have time and motivation to do so, I may continue this fic into more chapters but at this time I have no idea when that will be if ever.   
> I hope you all enjoyed this AU, and please show me love if you have! I love waking up to comments and kudos!


End file.
